


Aloe Vera

by meglorraine



Series: November 2016 Prompts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It's just a cute little fluff, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglorraine/pseuds/meglorraine
Summary: It's summer camp and someone got a little sunburned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I did a month long writing challenge in November, this is from the 7th prompt "Aloe Vera."

The summer training camp was going well. Everyone was working hard and learning new skills. The whole team was growing closer. This summer the team was able to hold their training camp on a beach.

Asahi had just returned from the baths when he heard someone hissing in pain. Cautiously Asahi entered the room, hoping to not startle whoever was in there.

“Are you alright?” he asked, seeing Nishinoya grimacing as he pulls his shirt over his head. The smaller boy jumped, having not noticed Asahi by the door.

“Oh! Yeah, I’m fine.” Noya said with a grin.

“It sounded like you were in pain.” Asahi said, brow creased in worry.

“Don’t worry!” Noya said with a wave and turning around, “See! It’s just a sunburn.” Nishinoyas shoulders and upper back were bright red.

“Noya,” Asahi sighed taking a step towards Noya, “That looks really bad.”

“Just stings a little.” Noya shrugs but grimaces from the pain.

“Aloe Vera.” Asahi says, heading to his bag to find his bottle of aloe. “You need to put aloe on it.” he held his bottle out to Nishinoya.

“Thank you.” Nishinoya said, blushing. “But, um. I can’t reach.” he muttered.

“Oh! Uh. If you’d like, I can help.” Asahi stuttered, turning pink himself.

“Please.” Nishinoya said quietly, blushing even more and turning away from Asahi.

“A-alright.” Asahi stuttered. He squeezed out some aloe with an embarrassing slurp. He rubbed it between his fingers, truing to warm it up a little. Taking a deep breath Asahi reached out and touched Nishinoyas back.

Nishinoya stiffened and hissed, Asahi froze immediately. “S'cold.” Nishinoya mumbled.

“M'sorry.” Asahi replied. They sat in silence as Asahi spread the aloe over Nishinoyas sunburned back and shoulders. Asahi tried very hard not to think about how soft Nishinoya’s skin was. Nishinoya himself tried extremely hard to ignore how big Asahi’s hands were and how nice they felt on his skin.

“DINNER IS READY!” Daichi’s voice echoed up the stairs, startling Asahi and Nishinoya.

“Thank you.” Nishinoya said, jumping away from Asahi.

“You’re welcome.” Asahi replied, blushing bright red as he put away the bottle of aloe.

“We best be heading down to dinner.” Nishinoya said, dashing out of the room and hoping his blush would go away quickly.


End file.
